Fall For My Dreams
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Le réveil de Frisk dans l'Outremonde. Un réveil qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.


Fall For My Dreams

Pourquoi suis-je encore consciente ? Pourquoi je sens la douleur présente dans chacun de mes membres ? Enfin... Pourquoi je vis encore ? On m'a toujours appris que les miracles n'existait pas. Que la vie ne serait jamais aussi belle que dans nos rêves. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'envoler. Devant cet immenses précipice tout en haut du mont ebbot, j'ai eue peur.  
L'idée de chuter d'aussi haut m'impressionnait, pourtant, j'étais déterminée à le faire. Alors j'ai regarder le ciel noir teinté de gris. Les nuages cachaient les étoiles et la Lune n'était pas présente. Toutes les lumières du monde avaient décider de me laisser seule affronter mon choix. Je n'avais en ma compagnie qu'une lampe torche, à la lumière artificielle et froide, qui me rappelait beaucoup trop ces adultes qui se montraient gentils avec moi. Parce-qu'ils sont payés pour.  
Tant de faux sourire, tant de miel dans leurs voix. Depuis mon enfance, ils ne cessent de me dire que malgré les problèmes familiaux que j'ai pu avoir, la vie vaux la peine d'être vécu mais quand je leur raconte que je me raccroche à mes rêves, qu'il n'y a que l'espoir de les réaliser qui me maintient en vie et heureuse, il me disent avec des mots plus sucrés les uns que les autres que ce n'est pas bon de faire ça, que la détermination ne suffit pas toujours dans la vie, la vie n'est jamais aussi belle que dans nos rêves.  
J'ai donc décider de m'envoler. Ce terme me faisait moins peur que chuter. M'envoler pour m'endormir et vivre mes rêves.  
Alors j'ai étendue mes ailes imaginaires et je me suis élancée dans le vide. Par réflexe j'ai hurler, la peur étant revenue puis j'ai arrêté, car ça ne servait plus a rien d'avoir peur.

Et pourtant, même après cela, je me réveille, encore. Je sens quelque chose de doux sous mon corps endolori. Je prend l'une de ces choses entre mes doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de fleurs. Des fleurs m'ont sauver. Je leur en veux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Enfin, elles pensaient sans doute bien faire.  
Non, elles ne pensaient rien du tout. Les fleurs ça ne pensent pas.  
Je me redresse pour pouvoir regarder les fleurs sur les quelles je me trouve. Elles sont dorés et brillent alors qu'il n'y a aucune source de lumière. Je me met a caresser les pétales, distraitement. Les gens disent qu'on a tous quelqu'un qui ne nous laissera jamais tomber. Qui cherchera à toujours nous rattraper, quoi qu'on fasse. Moi je n'ai personne comme ça. J'aurais eue un ami, j'aurais été ce genre de personne. C'est aussi triste, de n'avoir personne a sauver. ça prouve ma parfaite inutilité dans ce monde mais peu importe, ce monde me m'intéresse plus.  
Je me penche pour respirer le parfum des fleurs, suave et discret. Un parfum sincère, qu'il faut vraiment chercher pour sentir.  
Ces fleurs m'ont sauver... Dois-je y voir un signe ? Les gens n'ont peut-être pas tort... Ou plutôt il faut ajouter une nuance à leurs paroles. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous rattraper. Et en attendant de rencontrer cet ange gardien, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour nous faire avancer. Nous empêcher de tomber trop bas.  
Cette vision des choses me rend plus déterminée que jamais. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je dois vivre encore. Je dois rencontrer cette personne qui me sauvra définitivement. Cette personne que sauverais en retour quoi qu'il lui arrive. J'observe les alentours. Une arche au bout de l'étrange pièce dans la quelle je me trouve semble donner sur une sortie. Je me lève et me dirige là-bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens quelques chose trembler en moi, comme si mon âme elle-même sentait un changement proche. Je sens que ma vie va être semé d'embûches, il y aura toujours des gens mal intentionnées sur ma route, des moments difficiles mais je garde dorénavant a l'esprit que j'aurais des amis un jour.  
Oui, je sens que je rencontrerais des personnes formidables.  
Cela me remplit de détermination.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

 _C'était un très court texte inspiré par Undertale, ce jeu qui est la vie ! *.* J'aime énormément cet univers, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de poster un texte inspiré par ce jeu. Il est très court, l'inspiration m'est venue toute seule cet après-midi alors je l'ai taper sur mon téléphone, d'une traite ! XD J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, que vous ayez aimé ou non, c'est important pour moi, car avec des conseils je pourrais améliorer ma façon d'écrire pour vous proposer de meilleures lectures ^^ donc vraiment n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferais très plaisir ! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


End file.
